Digimon X: The Resistance
by elleryferrer
Summary: Edi Falco receives a strange device one day and the next day he's facing with his biggest dream, Digimon. Now he has to work together with his partner Dorumon and his friends to defeat a new evil, but what exactly is the X Antibody and Dorumon
1. Chapter 1

Digimon X: The Resistance

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Digimon

March 8, 2010

The sounds of kids cheering all around were being heard all through the park as people tried to get away from the screaming kids that were by the fountain. "Come on Edi you can do it." One of them screamed, he had a straight purple hair and was wearing a white t-shirt with a dragon's head on it, he was also wearing a pair of torn up jeans. "You almost got him."

"Of course I do." Edi cheered from in front of him, he was holding a square like machine which was what it seemed to be intertwined with the machine the other kid was holding; Edi's was red and black, while the other one was dark grin with white. "Almost got him." Edi cheered, looking at both of the screens, he had a long red hair that covered most of his forehead, he also had a green jacket with a white t-shirt under it and a pair of jeans.

You could see there were two creatures fighting inside. One of them resembled a blue dinosaur it had two horns on the back of its head and was huge; it had a white stomach with a large V on it. The other one was a large orange dinosaur with blue stripes around its body it had an armored like head with two horns to the side, a long metallic arm and two chest like missile launchers. "Come on Veedramon, you can beat this guy, it don't matter if he's an Ultimate." Edi's opponent said with a worried tone. "Use your V-Breath Arrow." He pressed a button on the machine and the blue dinosaur fired what seemed to be a blue arrow in the shape of a V as it headed straight for Metal Greymon.

"Metal Greymon, show him what we got," Edi grinned as Metal Greymon just let the attack hit it, barely landing a scratch. "Time for some Giga Missiles wouldn't you say?" Edi turned to the crowd behind him as they all agreed. "Sorry." Metal Greymon fired two missiles from its launching pad as they crashed with Veedramon and practically blew it up.

"You…you destroyed it," the other guy fell to the ground in a surprised manner as everyone gathered around Edi.

"Now, now calm down," Edi turned to the pruple haired kid who was cheering for him. "Here you go Tegu." Edi put the Digimon Mini on Tegu's hand as the two turned to walk away from the crowd. "See, I told you, you've been raising that Metal Greymon well, so why not use it?" he asked while patting his friend on the back.

"I always lose anyways, maybe I'm just not that good." Tegu pouted as he looked at the Digimon Mini.

"Tell you what, I'll give you some pointers if, you buy me a burger," Edi chuckled as he started running away from Tegu.

"Wait what, not even free tips, come on!" Tegu yelled as he followed him. After Tegu finally agreed to Edi's suggestions he bought him his burger and the two decided to stay on the restaurant and talk. "So can you help me now?"

"Well, you did a pretty good raising," Edi commented with his mouth full as he took a sip from his soda. "Thing is, that when you battle you're always jumpy man." He commented as he tapped his finger on the desk. "You see, you have to be calm, and trust your Digimon."

"Edi, Digimon aren't real," Tegu facepalmed, Edi took the game really seriously, sometimes even talking as if Digimon actually existed.

"Well, I think they might be," Edi answered while raising his finger. "You never know," he took another sip from his soda and put it down. "Point is, just forget about worries and all that crap, and focus on the fight."

"You sure are blunt." Tegu rolled his eyes. He got up from his seat and looked at Edi. "I better go home, my parents must be freaking out."

"I still don't wanna go, my dad's probably still working, or drunk on the couch." Edi leaned on the chair as he stared at the roof. He lived with his dad after he and his mom divorced, he also has an older brother who decided to go with his mom to help her out but none of them has seen each other for five years. "But, wouldn't wanna stay out too late," Edi got up and started to follow Tegu.

"So, when are you getting your own Digimon Mini?" Tegu asked turning to look at Edi.

"I would but, when I find the right Digimon to raise." Edi pointed out causing Tegu to sigh in annoyance. "What, its better that way, none of the other ones has been right you know." He opened the door and the two got out of the restaurant. "Anyways, see ya at school," he waved as they went their separate ways.

***

Edi opened the door to his apartment as he went in carefully to turn up the lights. The kitchen and the living room were one in the same and there were two bedrooms once you turned to the right. "Wonder if he's one." He heard the sound of something cracking; but it was just the bag of chips he stepped on. "We have to do some spring cleaning once in one; actually any kind of cleaning would be good." He looked at the filth that was his apartment; every inch of the living room was either covered in clothes or food.

He looked over at the green couch that was in front of him to see his dad sleeping on it. His had had a spiky red hair kind like Edi's, he was wearing a long sleeve office shirt and a blue tie, he couldn't see if he had pants or not because his legs and waist were covered by a blanket; Edi looked at his right hand to see he was holding an empty bottle of scotch. "You old drunk," he rolled his eyes as he went to the kitchen to see what he could eat.

Edi opened the fridge, there were leftovers, from meat, to what seemed to be potato salad and some fish with something greenish on top of it. "Please tell me that's spinach." He sighed. "I'll just see, ooh fried shrimp." He took out a plate that was wrapped around plastic paper it had five pieces of fried shrimp. "I'll just heat them up a bit." He walked over to the microwave; but before he could turn it on he saw a glowing light coming from his room. "Please tell me he's not downloading porn videos again, not that I mind but it's still my computer he's doing it from." Edi grunted as he walked over to see what it was.

Edi finished opening the door to his room, which was already half opened. "Hello?" he asked as he went in and turned to the computer, once he looked at the light stopped, leaving another small light right in front of the screen. "This is, weird." He whispered as he walked over and noticed what seemed to be an iphone except that the surrounding was purple instead of black and it had some white lines too. He looked at the touch screen to see an X on it.

"Again this is weird." Edi touched the screen as the X vanished and instead started typing his name 'Edi Falco' Edi backed away but accidentally fell. "This is freaky." He grabbed the iphone to see it had all of his records. "Age 14, High School Freshman, lives in Odaiba, Tokyo" after he finished reading the screen turned off. "Just, what is going on?" he said with a surprised look on his face.

***

Edi was ready to get out of his room to go to school the next day, when he turned to look at the iphone like object in his desk, after last night he hadn't even thought about touching it; not knowing what it could be. "Does this thing even work," he grabbed the gadget and tried to see if it turned on or anything. "I should just take it anyways, maybe I can trade it for some food the people at school can be suckers some times." He chuckled as he got out of the room.

"Oh, you're awake," his dad greeted him; it seemed he was about to head out. "I was just heading for work." Edi just ignored him as he walked to the door. "Listen, I know you saw it but, can't you…"

"You said you wouldn't do it anymore dad, this is the exact reason why we're how we are." Edi glared at his dad for a few seconds before slamming the door and getting out of the apartment. He looked down from the front door and headed for the elevator.

"So this thing practically comes out of the computer, I'm serious." Edi was talking to Tegu as the two were walking across the school hall; he was showing him the thing that came out of the computer. "You have to believe me, it's weird," he said with a pleading tone.

"It's just so hard to do so I mean, one minute you're in your room and then the next an iphone comes out of your computer." Tegu looked at him with a raised eyebrow then shrugged. "Maybe you've been watching too much TV." He shrugged and started walking to class.

"But I'm serious." Edi started following him but he crashed with a girl because he wasn't looking. They both fell to the floor. "Sorry, clumsy me," Edi patted his head as he looked at the girl. She was gorgeous, she had a smooth skin, a pair of crystalline blue eyes, a long red hair that was tied in two piggy tails, she was wearing a white top and a skirt that was sewed with red and gray colors, she also had a pair of black lose socks.

"Yeah clumsy you." The girl grunted while patting her head from the pain. "Why don't you watch where you're going," she got up and dusted herself off. "What are you looking at?" she asked while glaring at Edi.

"Nothing." Edi nodded really fast as he went to grab the machine who he had let go off, he gasped when he saw that right next to it was one just like it except the coloring was red with black stripes. "Wait, you have one too." Edi tried to grab it but the girl beat him to it.

"Ever heard of an iphone doofus?" she turned around and started walking away as Tegu went to help Edi up.

"You okay dude?" Tegu asked after he helped Edi get back on his feet.

"Who was that girl?" Edi asked as he turned to look at Tegu with an interested look on his face.

"I heard her name was Millie Shine, apparently she moved from San Francisco a few months ago." Tegu answered while nodding his head. "Don't tell me you fell in love now."

"No it's not that!" Edi yelled in an alarmed tone while blushing. "Just that I just noticed her and there's something I wanna ask her." He said looking at the direction Millie went.

"Well, you don't focus on a lot stuff unless they're related to Digimon, so I wouldn't be surprised." Tegu sighed while turning to Edi. "But still, what would you want to talk to her about?" he asked with a grin on his face getting Edi nervous again.

"It's nothing okay, let's just go to class." He grunted and started walking.

"Weird, I never thought I'll hear those words come out of his lips." Tegu just shrugged and started following his best friend.

Edi was tapping on his desk with his pencil in class as he looked out the window, Millie's class were doing gym class outside so he just looked; he didn't like to pay attention anyways. If what she had was the same thing he had, then maybe she knew something, something that could help him discover the mystery. "Edi Falco, are you paying attention?" the teacher called out getting Edi to jump.

"Five!" he yelled as the whole class stared at him. "Five, six, seven, eight, who do we appreciate." He laughed as he saw his teacher glaring at him. "So it wasn't funny," he just sat back down as he looked at his desk. *Whatever, I gotta find out what that girl knows.* He thought as he looked out the window again.

After class was over Edi decided to leave Tegu behind and follow Millie instead, hoping that he could find the answers he needed. "I just have to follow her, and everything will be all right," he was standing behind a light post as he saw her walking down the street. Then a strange noise came from his pocket. "What is it?" he took out the machine as the screen lit up showing what seemed to be a chronometer that started counting from five. He looked at Millie, who was running by now. "It must be hers too." Edi started to follow her.

It got hard considering she could run really fast, not just that but she practically took shortcuts that no person could've ever use. "Stop already, please." He begged as he hid behind a wall to see what she was doing. She was in front of an abandoned construction zone as she looked at the screen of her on iphone like machine.

"Where is he?" he turned to her left to see a figure running towards her. Edi looked at it in amazement, he could in a way, recognize it, it was a dinosaur like monster, but it was red and really tall, it had two long arms and a long red tail and what seemed to be wings on its head.

"A Guilmon, no wait, it's different." Edi looked back at the supposed Guilmon, recognizing the many differences it had. Unlike a normal Guilmon its head was longer but when it came to how wide it was, well it wasn't as wide as the normal ones; that wasn't all, but its legs were longer and it had two lines that started from the eyes down to its arms, and the most notable one of all the differences was that it didn't have the Digital Hazard symbol on its stomach. "Whatever it is, it still proves that Digimon do exist." Edi mused as he looked at the sky with a thankful smile.

"You're late." Millie said as she turned to look at the dinosaur Digimon. "You're lucky the portal hasn't opened yet or we could've been in a lot of trouble," she turned back to the construction site with a serious look.

"I'm sorry Ms. Millie, but there were a lot of people and I have to take a detour." The Digimon nodded his head in a apologetic manner.

"It talks too." Edi had a surprised look on his face, if the machines he and Millie had meant that they would both get Digimon, then he was really inpatient to get his. Just then he turned to the construction site as he saw a hole open, it was as if the whole dimension was being ripped off as a huge gust of wind came out lifting Millie's piggy tails.

"Here it comes," Millie took out her machine as something jumped out from the portal. "Ready Guilmon X." Guilmon X jumped in front of her, ready to protect his partner.

"X?" Edi asked himself, but his full attention was turned towards the Digimon that jumped out of the portal. It was another Digimon he had never seen before, it was a dragon covered in purple fur all around its body, it had a long tail that had white fur on the tip.

He had two small arms with claws on them and two dragon like legs, his head was square like, it had white fur on its head and two long ear with purple fur and black stripes, he also had white fur under its chest. The Digimon had a pair of small black wings suggesting that it might be able to fly or in future stages. And to top it off it had a red triangle like symbol on its head. "What Digimon's that?" both Edi and Millie asked at the same time; because they both said the same thing Millie didn't notice Edi was hiding.

"I don't know, but it's dangerous." Guilmon X took a step forward as it started growling. The Digimon glared at him and started charging towards it at full speed. "Fire Ball!" Guilmon X yelled as he fired a ball of fire from its mouth. The Digimon dodge the ball by jumping to the side.

"Metal Ball!" it yelled as a ball made out of metal formed in its mouth, he fired it, Guilmon X jumped aside but the ball crashed with the floor causing an Explosion that almost blew Millie away. It finally noticed the girl as it started running towards it.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her." Guilmon X glared as he raised his hand which was then surrounded by fire, it started charging as it held its fists forward. "Fire Mitt!" he yelled and punched the Digimon on its jaw pushing it away from Millie while leaving a burn mark on its face. "You okay miss?"

"Yeah, thank you," Millie took out the machine and started touching the screen getting it to lit up and show a list of Digimon. "The Digi-X doesn't show any data on him, must be a new kind of Digimon." She said as she looked at the dinosaur like Digimon who was getting up.

"Looks like it still wants some more," Guilmon X stepped up when he noticed the Digimon was smelling something. Edi stared as he saw the Digimon walk towards him. "Where's he going?"

"No, shoo, go," Edi tried to get him away but the Digimon walked over, Millie and Guilmon X had alarmed faces as the Digimon got closer. "I'm dead," Edi closed his eyes shut and prepared for the worst. He opened them once he noticed nothing happened but instead had a wet feeling on his face, he looked at the Digimon who was licking his face.

"You are him, yes I found you." The Digimon cheered as it pushed Edi to the ground in a friendly matter. "You're Edi aren't you?"

"Yes, and who are you?" Edi asked, he still had a scared smile from all the tension.

"I'm Dorumon, I'm your Digimon partner," Dorumon nodded his head while smiling. Edi's face went from a scared smile to a happy one as he started to hug Dorumon.

"I knew it, I knew Digimon were real and now I have one of my own." He cheered while practically choking Dorumon.

"I told you to stay out of my business. " Millie walked over she had her hands on her hips and an angry smile on her face. "It's dangerous, Guilmon X take care of him."

"Oh no, Dorumon's my partner, so leave him alone." Edi got up and stepped in front of Dorumon.

"This isn't a game, it's dangerous and if you don't get away I'll have to make you get away." Millie clenched her fist as she turned to face Guilmon X.

"Miss Millie, maybe they might be useful, they could help us out for situations like this." Guilmon X stated trying to calm Millie down; in turn it wasn't a bad idea after all fighting Digimon without anyone to help must be hard work.

"No, you see them; they're not made out for it." Millie disagreed.

"Hey, I almost defeated you friend there." Dorumon faced Guilmon X with a look of rage on his face.

"Yeah, we can help out, just trust us." Edi reassured her as the two glared at each other, he just couldn't understand what Millie's problem with just trusting him was, and if they both had Digimon then they had more in common than they thought. "And answer my questions."

"You don't deserve the answers," Millie turned her face away. "Guilmon X…" before she could finish her sentence their Digi-Xs started to beep again, both Edi and Millie took them out as they saw the chronometer saying 00:10. "Ten seconds so that one appears, what's with this."

"Leave it to us." Edi and Dorumon stepped up.

"We'll show you what we're made of," Dorumon grinned as it assumed a battle stand and prepared itself to fight. Another portal opened on the same spot as the last one as a different Digimon emerged, this Digimon looked like a donkey, it had two paws on the front, but where the other two legs were supposed to be was a cloud, it had brown and purple fur brown on top and purple under, and it had a metal mask on its head.

Edi's Digi-X started to beep as he took it out, the screen was showing a picture of the Digimon with its name and level. "Tapirmon, Rookie level, Vaccine Attribute." Edi read the screen of the Digi-X. "Okay Dorumon, we got this." He said confidently.

"You're crazy, you could…" Guilmon X pulled on Millie's arm to try and stop her, since her words wouldn't reach them anyways. "Fine, do what you want." She grunted and look away.

"Get out of my way, Nightmare Syndrome!" Tapirmon yelled as he created a black ball of energy that was fired at them, the ball extended itself to resemble a small monster made out of shadow. Dorumon took the hit straight on as he toppled to the ground.

"Dorumon you okay." Edi said alarmed as he helped his Digimon up. 'What happened?"

"I didn't see it coming, sorry." Dorumon shrugged. "But now," Dorumon started running as he charged at Tapirmon. "Metal Ball!" he fired another ball made out of metal.

'Deleting Virus!" Tapirmon fired a purple cloud that absorbed the ball and erased it completely.

"He can delete your attacks too, doesn't this thing have anything that can help us out." Edi turned to the Digi-X as he started touching the screen to try and see what he could do. Dorumon crashed against Tapirmon trying to tackle it down, but Tapirmon just tackled back with its head.

"A Digimon that fights recklessly can't defeat me," Tapirmon laughed as he raised his two paws and his eyes started to glow. "Waking Dreams." Nothing happened or at least for Edi as Dorumon started seeing monsters and shadows pop out from the floor it backed away in fear.

"What's wrong Dorumon?" Edi asked with a worried tone.

"Monsters, all around me, they're really scary and I can't get them out." Dorumon ran behind Edi who had a confused look on his face.

"Nothing's going on." He turned around to face Dorumon. "He's tricking you." He reassured him as he pointed at Tapirmon, Dorumon raised his head as he looked back at his fears, the monsters and shadows started to vanish leaving Tapirmon in front.

"I see," it growled as he stepped forward. "No one does that to me and gets away with it."

"What?" Tapirmon jumped when he saw Dorumon charge towards him. "Nightmare Syndrome."

"You're getting it now, use your Metal Ball." Dorumon jumped over the Nightmare Syndrome as it fired another ball of metal that hit Tapirmon making it crash with the sign behind him.

Edi turned to Millie and grinned. "They got back up fast." Guilmon X commented as Dorumon started running again.

"Time for the finishing blow Dorumon!" Edi yelled.

"Got it, now here's some revenge on my part." Dorumon started running faster as he opened his mouth. "Hyper Dash Metal!" he yelled as he fired three balls of metal while Tapirmon attacked, he dodged its attack as it kept firing each ball hitting closer and closer till finally Tapirmon was hit by the last three.

"Damn it, so easily." He fell back as his body darkened and turned into a small ball of data. Dorumon held its head forward as the data went inside the triangle mark he had.

"What was that?" Edi asked as he turned to Millie.

"When Digimon are destroyed they leave their data behind, if your Digimon absorbs it before it disappears its able heal itself from the battle it just had." Millie explained as she walked over to Edi. "Maybe you defeated Tapirmon, but that still doesn't mean I consider you a Tamer or at least decent one."

"Tamer?" Edi asked as he exchanged confused looks with Dorumon, who just shrugged.

"It's what a person that uses Digimon is called." Millie answered. "Let's go Guilmon X." she turned around with Guilmon X.

"Wait." Edi called out getting her to stop. "I need answers, I think I at least deserve that." He had a serious look on his face as Millie turned around.

"He's right." Guilmon X agreed as he and Millie looked at each other.

"Okay, let's go," Millie nodded as she turned around and started walking.

"Yes, I'm a Tamer." Edi cheered as he high fived with Dorumon.

"Then what am I?" Dorumon asked with a frown, considering that only Edi could be the Tamer.

"You're the Digimon that kicks ass." Edi patted Dorumon's back as he noticed Millie was already far ahead so he started to follow.

And so Edi's adventures as a Tamer have started, but what does the future hold for him and Dorumon, and what exactly are Digimon like Dorumon and Guilmon X, don't miss out on the next chapter of Digimon X.


	2. XDigivolve, Dorugamon Appears

Chapter 2: X-Digivolve, Dorugamon Appears

Millie and Edi and their Digimon were walking discretely around the neighborhoods, since there were a lot of people at that time they had to be careful they didn't saw the Digimon. Edi couldn't help but turn to look at both Dorumon and Guilmon X one more time as he turned to Millie. "So, exactly what kind of Digimon is Guilmon X, I've never seen him before."

"I could say the same thing about dragon brain over there." Millie looked over at Dorumon who was staring at a light post with clueless eyes. Millie just sighed and facepalmed as she kept walking leaving Edi behind.

"I'm just saying, I've never seen them before, so maybe their rare or something." Edi cleared his question up, he could notice Millie wasn't exactly happy as the tension just got heavier around them. "You know what, you need to lighten up."

"I told you I'll give you answers, but when we get to my house, for now, just shut your piehole and follow me!" she yelled after turning around glaring harshly at Edi. Guilmon X walked next to her and tried to calm her down.

"Be careful Millie, you could blow a blood vessel." Guilmon X said with a worried tone as he patted Millie's back. "When we get to Miss Millie's house I'll explain it to you." He said to Edi and Dorumon who nodded in agreement.

"Miss Millie?" Dorumon asked as he turned to Edi with a confused look; in a way he resembled a dog in the sense that he was really curious, and he acted like one. "What should I call you?"

"Me," Edi pointed at himself. "Maybe your all mighty king." He started laughing getting Millie and Guilmon X to sweatdrop at Edi's stupidity.

"The only mighty thing about you is that you need to take a shower." She just turned around and kept walking.

They got to her apartment when Edi noticed something; she had a lot more space, almost half the floor. "Wow, must be big." Edi said as he stared at the door. Millie just took out a key and started to open the door.

"We had a bigger one back in America it's nothing." Millie answer as they went in, Edi looked back outside, the floor was really long and her apartment covered half of it, in a way it was big. He just shrugged and followed along with Dorumon. Millie walked over to a lamp and turned it on. "Okay, let's go to my room."

"Where are your parents?" Edi asked trying to get Dorumon not to chew on the shelf the lamp was on.

"My dad works till late, and my mom's in Kyoto on a business trip." Millie answered and open the door to her room. Guilmon X followed. It was really different to what he expected, her room was not small obviously, but it was plain, one bed on the corner of the wall, a computer set, one closet and a TV, although a flat screen TV sure isn't normal. "Sit." She told them.

"We better sit or she'll bite our heads off." Edi sat down and made Dorumon sit down as well. "Okay, time to explain." Millie took out a chair as she sat with her legs crossed right in front of Edi getting him to blush a bit.

"Don't stare, Guilmon X, should we tell them?" she asked as she saw her Digimon nodding. "Okay, to explain things briefly, I don't know why we have Digimon, or what kind of Digimon they are." She started explaining. "These things are called Digi-X though.' She took out the Digi-X and showed it to Edi. "It's got a lot of features, as you seem, it can tell you when a Digimon's gonna appear, what kind it is and it can also save the Data Spheres you gather."

"You mean the thing that Dorumon absorbed after he defeated Tapirmon?" Edi asked as he got a nod from Millie.

"It wasn't tasty," Dorumon stuck his tongue out.

"You didn't eat it you absorbed it." Guilmon X told him as he took over. "For some reason Digimon have been appearing in this world, me and Miss Millie try to do the best we can to stop them, which is why you guys picked a good time to come in." Guilmon X turned to Millie who just frowned. "We don't know why they're doing it, but I can tell you this…" he stopped for a second. "Dorumon and I, aren't normal, we have been given a special power known as the X-Antibody."

"The X-Antibody?" Edi asked with a confused look, since he had never heard the term before and in a way he could be considered a Digimon expert.

"Yes, it's a special feature that changes our appearances, making us different to normal Digimon and stronger." Guilmon-X answered while nodding his head. "This is why I think you've been chosen, I think that Digimon with this antibody are chosen to be partnered with humans and defeat whatever's causing all of this."

"That seems to make sense." Edi nodded his head while scratching his chin. He noticed Dorumon was looking around Millie's closet.

"I smell something." Dorumon said as he practically tackled the closet much to Millie's pleas. She covered her eyes in embarrassment of magazines came out. Edi grabbed one of them.

"A male model magazine?" she asked as he looked at Millie. "There are only two reasons why you would have this, and both of those are as funny as hell." He started laughing hysterically.

"Give that to me," she tried to grab it but every time she did Edi just moved it aside.

"Don't worry, it's natural, guys have these kinds of magazine all the time, of course, they have woman in them." Edi said while chuckling.

"Shouldn't you be leaving!?" Millie yelled as she blushed even more.

Edi came out of Millie's apartment with Dorumon as he turned to look at her. "My dad should be working till late today, so it'll be easy to sneak Dorumon in," he turned to Millie just just looked away.

"I didn't ask you, I don't care how you sneak him in." she frowned and shrugged.

"Like it or not," Dorumon took a step forward. "We're all a team now," he nodded his head.

"He's got a point," Edi and Millie exchanged looks, even though Millie was still frowning, Edi was giving her a warm smile as he stretched out his hand. "I know we can be a bit reckless, but Dorumon and I could really help out if you give us the chance." She smiled at her.

She sighed and nodded. "Okay, we're a team," she shook his hand as Edi turned to leave. "Wait," she stopped him. "Your Digi-X has a feature that allows it to give food to your Digimon, is a special kind of food, if you give him normal one it'll be like feeding a bottomless pit." She explained as Edi smiled, she couldn't see it because he hadn't turned around.

"Thanks," he waved. "See you at school tomorrow," he turned his neck half way around so she could see his smile, causing her to blush a bit.

"Miss Millie, you're red." Guilmon X pointed out getting Millie to jump from nervousness.

"No, it's nothing, maybe I'm just coming down with a cold," she started laughing innocently as she got back into the apartment with Guilmon X.

Edi looked around his apartment as he snuck Dorumon in carefully. "Ohh, it smells funny." Dorumon giggled getting Edi to shush him. He went to the kitchen as he opened the fridge to find a can of beer. "What's this," he grabbed it and started gulping it down.

"Hey leave that," Edi grabbed the can and got it away from him getting Dorumon angry. "I don't need another addict in this house, now let's go." He got him and out of the kitchen as he opened the door to his room and turned the lights on. "Now, just sit there or sleep or whatever, just don't cause trouble while I find that food feature Millie was talking about."

Edi heard the door to the apartment open up as his dad went inside, he closed the door hitting Dorumon on the head. 'Oh Edi, you're here, I thought you'll be out again." His dad said as he saw Edi trying to stop Dorumon from getting out. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing, just minding my own business," Edi chuckled innocently as he tried to trick his dad into leaving him alone.

"Oh, about this morning, I'm sorry, I mean yesterday I had a really tough day and." His father ruffled his head as he looked away with an embarrass smile.

"Don't worry dad," Edi sighed.

"Really?" his dad asked with a more calm face on.

"Yeah, now good night," Edi opened the door as he got in and closed it. "Dorumon what part of be quiet and don't get in trouble didn't you get." He whined at Dorumon.

"Sorry, but you hit me hard," Dorumon patted its nose from the pain.

Edi just sighed as he walked deeper into his room. "Let's just feed you and go to bed."

***

The next day at school Edi was trying to convince Tegu that Digimon were real, and that he wasn't crazy. "I'm serious man, Dorumon and Guilmon X, they're real, not just that but I fought against a Tapirmon too." Edi reassured as he looked at Tegu.

"First, two of those three Digimon don't even exist, second they don't exist at all and third did you really expect me to believe that?" Tegu asked as he held three fingers out counting each one with each point he stated. "You're acting like a maniac."

"I'm trying to tell you the truth, and if you were a real friend, you'll believe me," Edi frowned as he turned away since the bell rang.

After school was done Edi met up with Millie outside of school. "I saw you, you should just keep it a secret," she told him, referring to Edi trying to explain things to Tegu. "It'll save us a lot of trouble."

"Tegu's my best friend; I just didn't wanna leave him out of it." Edi ruffled the back of his head. "So, what should we do?"

"Just go home, if a Digimon appears our Digi-X will tell us and we'll just meet up there." She shrugged and started walking away.

"Hey, can you give me a map of those shortcuts Guilmon X takes when he runs towards the place a Digimon appears?" Edi asked getting Millie to turn back around.

"Sure, I'll give it to you tomorrow." She nodded her head and just kept walking. Edi turned around and turned to walk off.

Edi was at home with Dorumon giving him some of the food the Digi-X materialized. "You really like it don't you,"

"It's great," Dorumon answered while chewing. Edi just smiled as he looked at his Digimon. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that I wonder, if you do come from another world, how is it?" Edi asked him. Dorumon just gave him a confused look.

"Actually, I don't know." Dorumon laughed after he answered.

"You're from the Digital World, but you don't know how it is?" Edi had a weird look, how could a Digimon don't know where it came from.

'Really, it's like I was born when I met you, I can't remember anything else." Dorumon nodded.

"I guess that explains why you act like a little kid." Edi nodded his head while scratching his chin. "Must be it, but I have to see if Guilmon X is at the same spot." Edi wondered as his Digi-X started to beep.

He walked over to his computer desk as he looked at the Digi-X with wide eyes. "10:00, which means it's only ten minutes, Dorumon get up and let's get going." Edi started running out with the Digi-X while Dorumon followed him.

Edi and Dorumon got out of the apartment sneakily as he moved as fast as he could, thinking that if anyone saw them he could just say it was some guy in a costume. "I wonder what kind of Digimon is it."

"It's strong," Dorumon said after a while as Edi turned back to see his head glowing, the red triangle on its head was glowing slightly.

*What's with that?* he thought as he kept running.

Edi stopped at the place where the signal came from, with four minutes to go he looked as people walked by around the street the Digimon was going to appear on. "Not good, if all this people are around here."

"We have to be careful," Millie said getting Edi to turn around to see her and Guilmon X. "Yes I used the same excuse." She told him.

"How are we gonna fight with all these people?" Edi asked turning to look at her with a worried look.

"We'll just have to try or else things will be even worse." Guilmon X told him. He and Dorumon both turned to look at the sky.

Tegu was walking around the center as he saw Edi and Millie. "What are those two doing." He walked over and was surprised when he saw Guilmon X and Dorumon. "So they are real!" he yelled getting Edi and Millie to turn around.

"Tegu." Edi said surprised when he saw his best friend.

"Dude, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but this is awesome." Tegu ran over as he started to look at Guilmon X and Dorumon over and over.

"Oh great, now we have even more baggage to carry around," Millie facepalmed.

'It's coming." Dorumon turned to the sky with an aggressive look on its face.

"What's coming?" Tegu asked him. "Guys?"

"A Digimon Tegu, it could get dangerous so go." Edi got in front of Tegu as he held out his Digi-X.

"What, no, I want to stay and help out." Tegu whined.

"If you don't wanna die, then you better leave." Millie advised as she got alongside Edi. "Guilmon X, what do you think."

"This is bad, it isn't a rookie," Guilmon X said getting Millie to gulp.

'Not good," she said with an alarmed tone.

"Wait, I thought you fought Champions before." Edi said with a surprised look as he turned to her his tone was also a surprised one.

"I thought Champion's had too much data which is why they can't appear, but this is the first time I'll ever have to fight one." Millie answered to him in a honest way, she still had her scare look on as a blinding light fell from the sky and into the floor scaring all the people that were around and sent them running.

"At least we won't have to worry about getting them away," Edi shrugged as Dorumon and GUilmon X stepped up front. When the light faded a Digimon was standing in the floor, it resembled a boar, having four paws and brown fur, except for its head, where it had red fiery fur, two horns and a long snout.

"What's it say?" Edi asked Millie as he and Tegu looked at the screen of her Digi-X.

"Is it a champion?" Tegu asked her.

"Boarmon, Armor/Champion level Digimon, Digivolved form of Armadillomon through the Digi Egg of Courage." Millie started reading, getting Edi and Tegu caught up on what she was saying. "It's a Vaccine and a Data attribute and also a mammal type Digimon, it's especial attack is Nose Blaster." Milli put the Digi-X down.

"So, you have to deal with a giant pig?" Tegu asked as Boarmon turned to them.

"Apparently, and he doesn't seem to happy about that either." Edi had a nervous look. "But I don't care, go Dorumon!" he yelled as Dorumon started charging towards Boarmon.

"A bit to reckless but we had to start off somewhere," Guilmon X followed him as the two Digimon charged towards Boarmon. "Ready, Dorumon, Fire Ball!" he yelled as he fired a ball of fire that landed in front of Boarmon stopping the boar Digimon from running away.

"Good, that'll keep him out of the way, use Dash Metal Dorumon, that outta give him a run for his money." Edi encouraged as Dorumon's speed increased and started firing balls of metal that hit all around Boarmon.

"Dino Tooth!" Dorumon yelled as he bit on Boarmon's leg.

"Fire Mitt!" Guilmon X's fist were covered with flames as it punched Boarmon hard almost getting it to topple down.

"Hey, you guys are doing pretty well." Tegu encouraged.

"True, I guess we do work well as a team." Millie smiled as she prepared to give her Digimon another command. "Oh no." Boarmon got out of its trance as it charged and ran through the wall of flames.

"Slamming Attack!" it yelled as it tackled Guilmon X hitting it with its fangs which sunk onto its body, and then it lifted him and threw him away. Dorumon started charging for a Metal Ball but before he fired it Boarmon turned around. "Nose Blaster!" he called out firing a jet of flames that stroke Dorumon and sent him crashing with the floor.

"Dorumon, are you okay?" Edi asked as he ran over to his wounded Digimon.

"Yeah, but he's stronger than I thought." Dorumon grunted as he struggled to get up again.

"We were doing fine a few seconds ago, what went wrong?" Millie asked as she tended to Guilmon X.

"Your theory about too much data was probably right in some ways." Tegu mentioned as he got his friends attention. "Maybe Digimon that aren't Rookies or below take longer time to adjust to the human world, so they just stay paralyze till they're done." He explained.

"He has a point." Guilmon X struggled but the pain was too much for it. "Even for a Digimon with an X Antibody an attack like that was still too hard on me."

"He pierced you, so I wouldn't blame you." Millie told him as she looked at Boarmon who was preparing to charge at them.

"Oh no, he's going to kill them if we don't do something, Dorumon you have to get up." Edi begged at his still down Dorumon.

"I'm trying, but it's too hard," Dorumon sighed in weakness as he fell back down; Edi grabbed it by one of his little arms as he started to push him up. "What?"

"I'm your Tamer Dorumon, I have to help you out whichever way I can." Edi grinned at him as he finished lifting him up. "You know, that Digimon food is really making you heavy." He laughed. He saw Boarmon as it started running. "Go Dorumon!"

"Yeah," Dorumon glared at Boarmon as he started running.

Edi's Digi-X started glowing as he took it out to see an X glowing. "Is that X again," the glow got bigger as it hit Dorumon. "What's going on?" he asked as everyone turned to see Dorumon being enveloped by a blinding light.

"Dorumon X-Digivolve to!" Dorumon's figure got bigger as well as every part of its body, its legs, it wings even its body changed texture. "Dorugamon!" he yelled spreading his fully grown black wings. He was different in many ways now, for starters his fur was a clash between black and blue, the triangle on its head was smaller, mostly because its head was bigger. His legs and arms were longer along with his tail, not just that but now he had red claws on both feet and hands; he resembled a dragon even more now. "Now the party begins." He growled.

"Amazing, he Digivolved." Tegu had an amazed expression as he saw Dorugamon step out of the light.

"Yeah, now he's a Champion." Millie nodded her head.

"Dorugamon eh," Edi tried to control himself as he looked at his partner. "Dorugamon, show him what you got buddy."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Dorugamon glared as it flapped its wings and lifted itself from the ground, getting Boarmon to shift to the sky.

"Nose Blaster!" Boarmon started firing more flames as it tried to hit Dorugamon, but its speed was unmatched and instead it ended up losing energy.

"He's fast," Tegu said amazed by how awesome the moment was a Digimon battle that had just turned tides so fast. "Real life or Digimon Minis, Edi always manages to come out on top."

"Yeah he does." Millie smiled as she looked up.

"All right Dorugamon, finish him off." Edi commanded.

"Cannonball!" it yelled as it fired a ball of Metal that hit Boarmon deleting half of its body. "I kind of miss, but no problem." It started diving down from the air.

"Nose Blaster!" Boarmon yelled in one last attempt to win.

"Sorry," Dorugamon got out of the way as he opened his mouth. "Power Metal!" he yelled firing a barrage of metal balls that hit Boarmon finally deleting him and turning him into a Data Sphere. The sphere went into Dorugamon's triangle as it was absorbed and then the data transferred to the Digi-X.

"Got him." Edi gave him a thumb up as Dorugamon smiled; its body glowed and then it De-Digivolved into a Dorumon.

"That was so cool!" Tegu cheered after they left downtown and started running away. "It was a great battle and Dorugamon was awesome."

"Thanks, it was nothing." Dorumon chuckled with happiness.

"At least now we have a champion on our side," Guilmon X said to the group; he was feeling better now so he was running by himself.

"Now if only you digivolved." Millie said while looking away for a sec.

"Well, whatever the case, we won another battle, Dorumon digivolved and now, we're on our way to another safe exit." Edi laughed from all the excitement he forgot that he needed to find a way to get Dorumon in without his dad finding out.

***

Meanwhile in an alley an orange Digi-X was glowing as a yellow reptile like Digimon got up from the floor, it had green eyes, a long nose, two long arms and two short legs and three claws in each. "What happened?" the Agumon asked himself as he turned to the Digi-X. "And what's this?"

So after another fearsome battle against a Digimon, Edi and his friends came out victorious all thanks to Dorumon's new Digievolution Dorugamon, but who's that mysterious Agumon who just appeared and who will be the Tamer destined for that Digi-X find out on the next Digimon X: The Resistance.


End file.
